1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a Coriolis mass flowmeter with at least one measurement tube for forming a flow channel, at least one vibration generator and at least one vibration pick-up, the measurement tube having an inlet end, two vibration sections and an outlet end and being bent at least in sections such that two U-shaped or V-shaped vibration sections which run in essentially parallel planes are formed, and the vibration sections being excited to vibrations by the vibration generator.
2. Description of Related Art
Coriolis mass flowmeters have been known for a long time in a host of configurations. For mass flowmeters which are based on the Coriolis principle, the measurement tube through which a medium can flow or the measurement tubes through which a medium can flow are excited by a vibration generator to a vibration which preferably corresponds to a certain natural resonance frequency. On the inlet and outlet side, inertial forces act differently on the flowing medium in the measurement tube which has been excited to vibrations, and thus, on the measurement tube itself so that the deflection of the measurement tube on the inlet and outlet side is influenced differently so that the vibrations of the measurement tube which have been detected on the inlet and outlet side with vibration pick-ups have a phase shift which is a direct measure for the mass flow rate of interest. By means of evaluation electronics, the measurement quantity, specifically the mass flow rate, is derived from the phase shift. If the Coriolis mass flowmeter is installed in a pipeline system, external vibrations can be transmitted to the flowmeter and can adversely affect the measurement result. In particular for small Coriolis mass flowmeters which are designed for measuring very small flow rates this coupling of external vibrations is problematic.